


Hangover Aftermath

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snatching him back before he could get away, the blonde's eye twitched, "Stop moving Leonhart, you're ruining the moment." The brunette instantly responded with trying to get away, "Exactly why are you on me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Aftermath

Squall awoke one morning to realize that he was just wearing boxers—And someone else was in the bed with him. He sat up quickly then flopped back down holding his throbbing head, “Ow…”

The man next to him had a pillow over his head and a green eye glanced out from underneath while muttering something about hangovers. Squall turned over and buried his face into the fabric, not caring anymore about the man next to him. However, he slowly started wondering who the man was.

“Wake up Leonhart.” He heard as he felt his boxer-strap being snapped.

Squall fell out of the bed, “WHAT THE HELL?!”

The man pulled the pillow off his head, revealing blonde hair and gave a cocky grin, “Pretty good reaction for having a hangover.”

“You’re obviously not in my brain…” Squall found himself mumbling as he held his head. He heard Seifer laugh and held up his middle finger, “Fuck off.” He muttered as he leaned his head back against the wall while shutting his eyes.

Seifer rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at him.

Squall, still not caring that it was Seifer Almasy three feet away from him, stretched out on the floor and shoved his face into the pillow which groaning, “Morning sucks.”

Seifer rolled his eyes again, “You were never a morning person.”

Squall twitched in the pillow noticing that Seifer seemed to not have a hangover at all, “No, I was never a hangover person. Now please stop talking before my brain comes oozing out my ears.” He heard Seifer laugh again and muttered, “Loud…” Into his pillow, slowly noticing that it smelled like the blonde boy.  
Seifer got down next to him quietly and yelled into his ear, “Want me to be louder Squally-boy?!”

“Ass.” Squall muttered as he stood and grabbed the pillow while calmly walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

After about an hour of vomiting, Squall washed out his mouth and walked back into the room, with the pillow. He calmly tossed it onto the bed while flopping down next to the blonde. “You touch my underwear, you’re a dead man.” He muttered before returning his head to the pillow.

Seifer muttered something and glanced down, surprised to find out that Squall had passed out clinging to Seifer’s arm muttering incoherently.

Seifer sighed and pulled Squall close, “Damn plush-boy¹ …”

Seifer sighed again and heard Squall murmur something. The blonde blinked, “Huh?”

Squall sleepily clung closer, the only things Seifer could make out from the mutters were ‘Seifey is an empty yellow paint bucket’ and ‘not anybody elses.’  
Seifer’s eye twitched, “Empty yellow paint bucket?! What the he—Seify?” He blinked and went silent as his eyes softened and he pulled Squall closer.

Squall awoke a number of hours later, feeling the warmth of the body next to him, “Warm…” He said softly as he cuddled into Seifer.

Seifer, who had also fallen asleep opened an eye and glanced at Squall with a very faint smile. Squall, still not noticing that it’s Seifer Almasy he’s cuddling against, put his head onto his shoulder.

Seifer couldn’t help but smile a little more and calmly closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Squall. Squall instantly felt the movement and his eyes shot open, “The hell?!”

Seifer snatched him back quickly before he could get away, “Stop moving Leonhart, it’s annoying.”

Squall, instantly responded with trying to get away, “Exactly why are you on me?!”

Seifer gave a soft laugh, still not letting go, “You wre the one cuddling me Squall and saying I was yours and no one elses.” He let his eyes opened and gave that trademark Almasy grin.

Squall felt his own face flush, “What the hell are you talking about?!” Giving up on struggling, he decided to avoid eye contact as best he could while wondering what was going on.

Seifer chuckled softly, “So what did you mean when you said ‘empty yellow paint bucket’ huh?”

Squall stared at him confused, “What the hell?”

“Don’t ask me to explain your thoughts Leonhart, I’m just repeating what you said in your sleep.” Seifer shrugged.

“You don’t think when you sleep,” Was Squall’s instant comeback, “You have weird dreams that apparently involve empty pain buckets and creepy rapists.”  
Seifer’s left eye twitched, “I’m not a rapist… Why’d you blush when I said your other thoughts Leonhart?” He raised an eyebrow.

Squall looked away, feeling his face redden again, “I didn’t…. Now let go.”

“Huh?” Seifer blinked.

“Let. Go. Not that hard to understand Almasy.”

Seifer, in response, grinned and pressed Squall against him, “Aw, plush-boy…” He leaned down and whispered seductively into the brunettes, ear, “I thought I was yours.”

Squall reddened even more, “Wh-what the hell are you- wait, ‘plush-boy?’”

Seifer chuckled softly, “You like that better than Squally-boy?”

“I can hurt you.” Squall glared.

Seifer’s eyes sparkled at the remark, “I cam hurt you back.”

Squall felt himself shiver slightly, “I’m afraid to ask…”

Seifer’s smirk faded into a warm grin as he kissed Squall’s forehead, “Probably better if you don’t plush-boy.”

Squall involuntarily blushed slightly and pouted, “Freak.”

Seifer laughed softly in his ear, “Of course.”

To Squall’s surprised Seifer let him go. He quickly took the chance to slid out of the bed, “…Where are my pants?”

“Where ever you put mine” Seifer shrugged while rolling over muttering about Squall ripping them off the night before.

Squall found himself blushing again, “Like hell!”

Seifer laughed seductively and grinned at him… His eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Are your eyes supposed to be sparkly?”

Seifer grinned more and leaned close, “I dunno. Are they Squally?”

Squall muttered, “Yes. It’s weird. Now brush your teeth.” He stuck his tongue out, to realize that was a bad idea.

Seifer then took his chance and captured the brunette’s mouth into a kiss, sliding his own tongue against it. Squall was too shocked to even move. Seifer pulled back chuckling softly while saying something about a shower and walked into the bathroom as Squall sat there blood red and confused.

Squall quickly took his chance and got up. To his surprise, he was able to find Seifer’s pants and would settle for those as he threw them on.

Squall had walked to the apparent downstairs and lay on a couch. A few seconds later Squall looked up to find that Seifer was straddling his waist and grinning, “What’cha doing plush-boy?”

Squall groaned, “Pleeeeeeease leave…” He closed his eyes muttering about loud noises.

Seifer grinned and took his chance. He groped the younger boy, “Please what?”

Before he was able to stop it, Squall let a small moan pass through his lips. He blushed deeply and tried to kick Seifer off the couch, “LEAVE!”

Seifer laughed seductively and easily pinned his legs with one hand, “Aw come on plush-boy. You know you like it.” He leaned down and kissed him forcefully.  
Squall froze for a second then struggled to free a leg. He then decided to knee Seifer in the crotch which only made him harder.

Seifer groaned into the kiss and forced his tongue into Squall’s mouth while repining his legs down.

Squall began to struggle more… But that pretty much ended up in him humping Seifer.

Seifer laughed seductively again, the vibrations echoing through his chest. He broke the kiss, then lightly planted another on his lips while smirking, “You want me to take you that badly, plush-boy?”

Squall was still bright red and still tried to struggle, “Sh-shut up! Get off!” He tried to push him off, but found that he lacked strength to….

Seifer grinned in response, “You avoided the question plush-boy. And your body says otherwise to me letting go.” He pushed up Squall shirt with one hand and leaned down, trailing silky kisses over the pale skin.

Squall suddenly found himself surrendering and moaned again without realizing it. He felt his body thrust upward.

The blonde grinned against his sking, “I knew you liked it.” He whispered while trailing a finger along the brunette’s pant line, “You owe me for ‘borrowing’ my pants.” He leaned down and let his tongue dance lightly around Squall’s belly button while running his free hand up along his chest.

Squall moaned again while breathing heavily. He glared up at Seifer, with some difficulty, “You’re an ass.”

Seifer laughed modestly, “You know you like it.” His eyes seemed to sparkle again as he leaned down and softly captured his lips into a kiss… much different than the first.

Squall felt his body melt as he wrapped his arms around Seifer’s neck and pushed his body up against Seifer’s. He let out a low moan into the kiss.

Seifer silently unzipped Squall’s pants while sliding his tongue along his lower lip. Squall, in return, opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Seifer’s mouth while grinding against him.

Seifer let out a moan and slid his hand into Squall’s pants. Squall moaned and trusted upward again into Seifer’s touch.

Seifer let out a small moan while breaking the kiss. He stared down at him with lustful eyes, “Do you want this?”

Squall felt his own eye twitch, “You’re asking me this now? Honest answer was no.” He forced Seifer off the couch and onto the floor, flipping them over so Squall ended up on top, “What about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Plush-boy:  
> Maru: What’s a plush-boy?  
> Me: Apparently Squall.  
> Maru: Okies.
> 
> This was based off an RP with my friend Maru wayyyyy back in the day... XD


End file.
